iHave Got A Theory
by IronishRose
Summary: Just a weird idea i had. Multiple 'ships... multiPOV story set to the songs from the awesome episode of B:TVS "Once More With Feeling." Hopefully it turns out as good as it seems in my head. May get angsty, upped the rating for possible language
1. 1: Intro and Credits

**So, this is just something that was floating around in my head…I apologize if it is a horrendous idea.**

**I do NOT own iCarly, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

…

"I love this show." Sam Puckett is yet again at Carly's apartment, and overtaking the TV remote.

"Of course you do Puckett. It's about a blonde demon girl who beats people up, for fun." Freddie Benson can't help but poke fun at the girl who has slowly become one of his best friends.

"She doesn't do it for fun, she's a Slayer, forever charged with the protecting the human race from demons and vampires." Sam shoves Freddie off the couch, for insulting her TV show. "But, you do a have a point. I do love seeing the girl win for once."

"Oh, you guys, can you ever get along." Carly asks, knowing the answer is a resounding 'No!' "Why are we watching this anyway? Didn't this show end, like 10 years ago?"

"No, it was only like 5, and this is the musical episode. One of the best ever." Sam looks over at her best friend and chuckles.

"You know, I read somewhere there if you like musicals, and horror movies and gore, it is the first sign of being a serial killer." Freddie interjects.

"Yeah, and my first victim would be you, Fredcakes." She gives Freddie a death glare

…

**So, this is just a teaser…gonna try to do a whole series based on that episode**


	2. 2: Going through the Motions

**K, here we go…I hope this isn't a total waste of time.**

The next morning...Sam is Laying on the Shay's couch, when she springs awake.

…Sam's POV…

I have got to stop falling asleep on Carly's couch. I always have the strangest dreams. And now I have the opening from that awesome episode we watched last night stuck in my head.

I remember the girl, only a little older than me, belting_  
Every single night the same arrangement  
I go out and fight the fight.  
Still I always feel the strangest strangement  
Nothing here is real, nothing here is right.  
I've been making shows of trading blows  
just hoping no one knows  
That I've been going through the motions  
walking through the part.  
Nothing seems to penetrate my heart_

What about me? Am I just 'going through the motions'? I mean, we did the whole 'girly' thing when I tried to date Pete, but it didn't stick. Do people still just see me as the 'tough' girl who beats up Gibby?

_I was always brave and kind of rightous,  
Now I find I'm wavering.  
Crawl out of your grave you'll find this fight,  
just doesn't mean a thing._

Why am I worrying about this? Get it together Puckett. What do I care what people think? Why the angst all of a sudden?

_Vamp: She ain't got that swing_

_Buffy: Thanks for noticing!_

_Vamps/Demon: She does pretty well with things from hell  
but lately we can tell she's been going through the motions.  
Faking it somehow.  
She's not even half the girl she....ow_

As I remember the demons singing, I can't help but chuckle at the sheer absurdity.

_Buffy: Will I stay this way forever?  
Sleep walk through my life's endeavor._

_Hot Guy: How can I repay...?_

_Buffy: whatever!  
I don't want to be...  
going through the motions,  
loosing all my drive  
I can't even see, if this is really me  
and i just want to be....  
Alive!_

Alright, Puckett. Starting today, you are makin' some changes. It's time to get your life in order, and become more than the violent sidekick. First things first...

"Ham!" I get the last of the ham outta Carly's fridge, I'm sure she won't mind.


	3. 3: I've Got a Theory

**Next Chapter, and if u know the show, you'll know what's coming.**

…

**Ridgeway High School**

"Hey Freddie," The girl I have loved since the day we met walks up to me between classes. "Have you seen Sam, or noticed how weird she is acting?"

_(Giles)  
I've got a theory,  
that it's a demon,  
a dancing demon,  
no, something isn't right there_

"Not really sure…What is considered weird for Sam?" I smirk at Carly.

"You know what I mean, I have some ideas, but I just don't know." Carly really looks bothered by this. 

_(Willow)  
I've got a theory,  
some kid is dreaming,  
and we're all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare_

"Sorry I can't be of more help, but I haven't actually seen the blond demon today." I really do wanna help Carly, even if she doesn't feel the same about me. And, I won't admit it to either of them, but I do worry about Sam sometimes.

"Well, it's really weird. She didn't give Gibby a wedgie in study hall." Carly slams her locker shut. "I really wanna know what's up. It's not like her at all."

_(Xander)  
I've got a theory we should work this out,_

_(Willow, Tara, Anya)  
it's getting eerie what's this cheery singing all about_

"Does she have a new boyfriend?" I'm grasping at straws.

_(Xander)  
It could be witches, some evil witches,  
(glances at Willow and Tara)  
who is ridiculous cause witches they were persecuted, and Wicca,  
good and loved the earth, and woman power, and I'll be over here._

_(Anya)  
I've got a theory it could be bunnies!..............._

Carly gives me an incredulous look, "I think she would have mentioned that…She spent the night last night, just passed out after that show with the demons, and the singing.

"Did anything happen this mor…"

_(Tara)  
I've got a theo—_

"No, she had a whole ham, before I got up, and we all know that is 'normal' for Sam. It wasn't until we got to school today."

_(Anya)  
Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes,  
They got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses,  
And what's with all the carrots?  
What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?  
Bunnies, Bunnies, it must be bunnies!  
.... Or maybe midgets?_

_(everyone is staring)_

"I don't know what to tell you Carly." Like I told her, 'What is weird, when considering Puckett?'

"Ok, well, if you talk to her, let her know I wanna talk to her." Carly gives me a serious look. "You're in History with her next period, aren't you?"

_(Willow)  
I've got a theory we should work this fast,_

_(Willow, Giles)  
Because it clearly could get serious before it's past._

"I'm sure, whatever it is, she will be fine. And she'll tell us if there really is something wrong." I pat Carly on the back, before running off to class, as the bell is ringing.

_(Buffy)  
I've got a theory, It doesn't matter.  
What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
Apocalypse... we've all been there,  
the same old trips, why should we care?_

_(All but Giles)  
What cant we do if we get in it?  
We'll work it through within a minute,  
We have to try, we'll pay the price,  
Its do or die,_

_(Buffy)  
Hey I've died twice!_

I shout back at the brunette goddess, "And no matter what it is, it's Sam we're talking' about, if she can't beat it up, or eat it, I can hack it, or you can kill it with your smile."

_(All)  
What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
There's nothing we can't face...._

"You're right, Freddie. Thanks." She smiles, and runs the other way. But I can't help but notice the look of concern that flashes on her face before she completes the turn.

_(Anya)  
.... except for bunnies. *sigh*_

**What do you think…R&R please and Thank you.**


	4. 4: Mustard Under Your Spell

**Goes w/o saying, but I don't own iCarly or Buffy…but oh the things I would do if I did own them….hahahahahahahaha**

**Sam is sitting in the Cafeteria**

"Damn." I look down to see the mustard hit my sweatshirt. "Why did I even get mustard?" you see, I'm not usually a fan of condiments…mama is a 'purist' when it comes to meat. I see Carly, my best friend for at least the last 8 years, approach. "Hey, Carls, can I use your washer after school?"

"Yeah, but don't you have one at your house." Then she saw the stain. "Yeah, Spencer can get the mustard out." She pets my head, like I'm 3, which doesn't bother me for some reason. "Why did you get mustard anyway? You're usually such a purist when it comes to your ham." Carly knows me too well.

"I don't know, just felt like it today, I guess. It was obviously a bad choice." I chuckle as Carly gets a worried look on her face.

"Oh, crap, I forgot I agreed to help the Spanish club set up some stuff. I'll be back later." She turns and runs off. There goes a relaxing lunch. Sometimes I wonder about myself. I depend on Carly for so much. I really do love that girl, sometimes.

_I lived my life in shadow  
Never the sun on my face  
It didn't seem so sad, though  
I figured that was my place  
Now I'm bathed in light  
Something just isn't right _

Our other 'friend' comes over and sits down at his normal spot, across form me.

"Hey, Sam, have you seen Carly?" Freddie can't go three words without talking about her. That bothers me more than I would ever admit, and I don't know why.

_I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
Anyone would notice me?  
It's magic, I can tell  
How you set me free  
Brought me out so easily _

"Yeah, she was here, but left." I answer through a mouthful of Sandwich. "Maybe if you hurry you can catch up to her, she went to the Ms. Hernandez class, said something about 'helping Spanish club'." Sometimes, I just wanna strangle the boy; Carly will never return his affections.

_I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air  
I always took for granted  
I was the only one there  
But your power shone  
Brighter than any I've known _

"No, that's ok. I'm just gonna finish lunch, and talk to her later." Freddie sits down, and pulls out what I think is a tuna sandwich. "What about you, you feelin' ok? Carly said you were acting funny."

"What's it to you Fredwierd." I can't help but feel guilty, but a little relieved that Carly noticed. She's such a good person. Like I told her once when I thought the principal was gonna expel me. 'I can't be all bad, if Carly is friends with me, right?' She lets me be more than the 'violent sidekick'.

_I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you  
You worked your charm so well  
Finally, I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true_

_You made me believe_

_The moon to the tide  
I can feel you inside_

_I'm under your spell  
Surging like the sea  
Wanting you so helplessly  
I break with every swell  
Lost in ecstasy  
Spread beneath my willow tree _

If it weren't for her, where would I be now? I wish I could tell her how much she means to me, and how much she has helped me over the years.

_You make me com-plete  
You make me com-plete  
You make me com-plete  
You make me—_

The bell rings indicating the end of the lunch period…Damn.


	5. 5: I'll never tell

**In the iCarly studio, that evening**

"C'mon guys. We need to get ready for the show." A girl my boyfriend goes to school with, Carly Shay, is trying to wrangle the group of us together.

I'm kinda new to the group. I'm not actually even sure why I'm here. Gibby is kind of a regular on this webshow that Carly and her friend Sam do. But, I'm not usually on it.

"So, tell us about yourself, Tasha." The blond girl sits down next to me on a pink bean bag. "What attracted you to the Gibb-let here?"

_This is the man that I plan to entangle  
Isn't he fine?  
My claim to fame was to maim and to mangle  
Vengeance was mine  
But I'm out of the biz  
The name I made I'll trade for his  
The only trouble is...  
I'll never tell _

"Oh, he is just so nice…and handsome." I tell Sam for the 4th time, "and he knows so much." I look up at the leftover poster board from when he was on the show a few weeks before. It's a bunch of nuts, organized and labeled.

Gibby slides down next to me on the blue beanbag. "Hey, baby" (I love when he calls me that.) and leans over to kiss me lightly on the cheek. "Is Sam here bothering my lady?"

_She is the one she's such wonderful fun  
Such passion and grace  
Warm in the night when I__m right  
In her tight--  
embrace,  
Tight embrace  
I__ll never let her go  
The love we've known can only grow  
There's just one thing that--  
No.  
I__ll never tell _

"No, she was asking about you." I look back to Sam. "He's such a charmer."

_Both: 'cause there's  
Nothing to tell _

…_Sam's POV…_

I look up from my bag as Freddie walks off the elevator.

"Hey, Fredwierd." I can't help but tease him. He's kinda cute when he's mad. Wait, what…?

_He snores -_He gives me a look of surprise, and then contempt._  
She wheezes  
Say "housework," and he freezes _

I pull some ham I stole from the Shay fridge outta my bag.

"Sam, what are you doing…we need to start the show, and you decide that is the proper time for Ham. By the way, that is really gross that you kept that in your book bag all day." Freddie grabs his camera off the computer cart._  
She eats these Skeezy cheeses  
That I can't describe _

_I talk,  
He breezes -_"Any time is the 'right time' for Ham, Benson." I fling the bone at his camera. Can't have him thinkin' I'm going soft on him.

_She doesn't know  
What please is  
His penis got diseases  
From a chumash tribe _

I catch Freddie giving me a weird look out of the corner of his eye. "What's with the 'eye' Fredboy?" But, before I can grill him further Carly jumps in the camera frame.

"C'mon guys, seriously, we need to do the show."_  
The vibe gets kind of scary  
Like she thinks I'm ordinary  
Like it's all just temporary  
Like her toes are kind of hairy  
But it's all very well  
'Cause, god knows,  
I'll never tell _

Leave it up to Carls to break up a weird situation. Seriously though, I worry about the boy. Carly has spent the last 4 years telling him he has no chance, yet he clings to her like a life preserver to a drowning man._  
When things get rough -_"In 5, 4, 3, 2,…" Freddie does his standard countdown. I give him crap all the time about the lack of a one, but take comfort in the predictability of it.

_He just hides behind his Buffy  
Now look, he's getting huffy  
'Cause he knows that I know _

I grab Carly's arm and pull her back to center frame. "Ok, let's do this…"

"I'm Sam, the husky blonde"

"That is not the line, but whatever" Carly gives me a disgusted look, then smirks. "And, I'm Carly, the sultry brunette."

"And this is iCarly!" we shout at Freddie and his camera, in our normal crazy way.  
_She clings,  
He's needy  
She's also really greedy _

On this very special episode, we will interview Ridgeway's most controversial couple_  
She never—_ But Freddie drops the camera, and the take is ruined.

"Freddie, you ok?" Carly exclaims…"Yeah, Freddie, you ok?" I chuckle behind my best friend as he bends down to get the camera._  
His eyes are beady -_"Yeah, I'm fine, the camera shocked me." He goes back to trying to center the shot. "Are you sure Freddie? If we need to stop, and check the equipment, we can."

_This is my verse,  
Hello? She—_"He said he's fine, let's just get this done." I practically yell at Carly. What has got me so worked up?_ -Look at me!  
I'm dancin' crazy!_

I look over at Freddie, and give him a stupid grin, as he lines the shot up again, then sweeps down to 'introduce' our guests, who are trying to get out of the blue beanbag they have somehow become engulfed in. I chuckle at how good he really is at rolling with the punches._  
You know  
You're quite the charmer  
My knight in armour  
You're the cutest of the scoobies  
With your lips as red as rubies  
And your firm yet supple--  
Tight embrace _

Maybe Freddie isn't all bad. Wait, what?_  
He's swell  
She's sweller  
He'll always be my feller  
That's why I__ll never  
Tell her that I__m petrified  
I__ve read this tale  
There's wedding  
Then betrayal  
I know there'll come the day  
I'll want to run and hide _

**10minutes later, after the rehearsal has ended**

…Freddie's POV…

I pull Calry aside after the show, while Sam talks to Tasha "OK, I can definitely see something is bothering Sam. "I give Carly a look of confusion, "Did you ever get a chance to talk to her?"

_I lied  
I said it's easy  
I've tried _

"No, she skipped class, and I found her back at the apartment after school." Carly looks exasperated._  
But there's these fears I can't quell  
Is she looking for a pot of gold?  
Will I look good when I__ve gotten old?  
Will our lives become too stressful  
If I__m never that successful?  
When I get so worn and wrinkly  
That I look like David Brinkley _

I look over at the blond demon, who has been a thorn to me for years, but can't help but admire her spirit, and wonder at exactly how she stays in school, as much as she misses._  
Am I crazy?  
Am I dreamin'?  
Am I marrying  
A demon?  
We could  
Really raise the beam  
In makin' marriage a hell _

**10 minutes later, after the show**

…Sam's POV…

I run to the bathroom after the show, so I don't have to watch Tasha and Gibby be all 'mushy'. I don't know what it bothers me so much.

_So, thank god,  
I'll never tell  
I swear  
That I__ll never tell  
My lips  
Are sealed  
I take the fifth  
Nothing to see,  
Move it along  
I__ll never -_When I return Freddie is going over some watcher numbers with Carly. He looks over at me and asks if I'm feeling ok._  
Tell_

Gibby comes back in, saying he needs to grab abut leaving Tasha's bag. I use the opportunity to deflect Freddie's question. "Hey, Gibbs, come here."

He turns as he stands up from retrieving the purse from under the beanbag. "What?"

I grab the back of his underwear and yank.

"AHHH…What was that for?"

"You looked like you could use one."

"Well, that is neither right, nor fair. I am one poor Gibby, don't you care at all?" He gives me a hurt look. "And how would you feel if someone tried to wedgie you?"

Carly interjects before I can punch him. "Good luck with that, she had to borrow clothes this morning and I refuse to loan her 'those'."

Oh, yeah, I'm not wearing underwear today.


	6. 6: Rest in Peace

Freddie's POV.

I've gone home after iCarly. Sam was her normal 'abusive' self, so I guess everything is ok. Watching Gibby and Tasha does make me ponder, though. I've fawned over Carly for so long.

_I died  
So many years ago  
But you can make me feel  
Like it isn't so  
And why you come to be with me  
I think I finally know  
mmm-mmm _And Sam…Oh my God, why do I put up with such unending abuse. And why does she feel like she has to always be like that?

_You're scared  
Ashamed of what you feel  
And you can't tell the ones you love  
You know they couldn't deal  
Whisper in a dead man's ear  
It doesn't make it real  
That's great_

Is it my weakness or her's, which causes her to be so cold to me? Am I weak for putting up with it?_  
But I don't wanna play  
'Cause being with you touches me  
More than I can say  
And since I'm only dead to you  
I'm saying stay away and  
Let me rest in peace_

Why am I thinking all this, all of a sudden? It's probably a good thing that I left after the show. This is way too much 'introspection'. I'm sure Sam would have noticed, and punched me for being so much of a nub.

_Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love and bury it  
In a hole 6-foot deep  
I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my, sweet release  
So let me rest in peace _

I guess I only have myself to blame for Sam and Carly. I let myself take the abuse. And let Carly string me along. I'll always be there for Carly if she needs anything, but maybe I should stop waiting on her to see me. And Sam, even Carly isn't worth all the crap I take from that demon, so there must be a better reason, right?_  
You know,  
You got a willing slave  
And You just love to play the thought  
That you might misbehave  
But Till you do,  
I'm telling you  
Stop visiting my grave  
Let me rest in peace _

I should just go, let them runt he show themselves, and end this constant abuse. They don't really need me, do they?_  
I know I should go  
But I follow you like a man possessed  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast  
And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed  
If my heart could beat, it would break my chest  
but I can see you're unimpressed  
So leave me be and_

Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love and bury it  
I'm a hole 6-foot deep  
I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my sweet release  
Let me rest in peace  
Why won't you  
Let me rest in peace?

No, over the years, even with the constant abuse, I do care about both of them. More than anyone in the world, I care about them. They need me, whether they realize it or not.

**Sorry if this chap comes off more angsty, but I need the story to move along at a certain pace. I just hope the end doesn't get rushed for it. R&R see you soon.**


	7. 7: Lamenting a Ballet with What You Feel

...Carly's POV...

Where you headed, cupcake?" My best friend of 8 years approaches, behind me.

"Wednesday, that means I have History with Briggs. You know that." I give her a look of disappointment, but can't help but smile, when she gives me the puppy dog look

"Oh, yeah. Hey, before you go, can I ask you something, and you will tell me the truth, no matter what?" She gets a serious look on her face.

"Of, course. There are no secrets between us, and I would never lie to you." I hug Sam. She steps back, and looks me in the eye.

"How do you really feel about the nub?"

I can't help but giggle at the question. She's been acting weird for the last week, but this is beyond, even for her. "You know how I feel about Freddie." I hug her close again, then hold her out at arms length. "He is my best friend besides you. Now, why have you been acting all funny for the last week."

"And that's all, he's a friend, and nothing more? What about him saving your life? You're over the 'bacon'?"

"Yeah, Freddie broke up with me, and I'm happy he did. You did us a favor. We are the best of friend's but I don't think anything more will ever come of it."

"Okay, thanks." She hugged me, and looked over her shoulder.

The object of our conversation was quickly approaching behind Sam. "Sorry, Carly, wish I could stay but Principal Franklin wanted to see me, I juts had to ask before I forgot." She ran off towards the principal's office.

"Hey, Carly. What's up?" Freddie walks up, and hugs me. "What's got the princess spooked? As soon as she saw me, she booked it the other way." She does seem to be avoiding Freddie. She didn't even stay at my place over the weekend after iCarly. He was over, installing new lights upstairs, everyday.

"I don't know what's up with Sam, and I wish I did. She's distant. Like she zones out in class- more than normal-. But when the teachers yells at her to get her attention, she just looks at 'em, and goes back to ignoring them like nothing happened."

"Weird...She would never miss a chance to insult Ms. Briggs."

"Yeah, and anytime I ask her about it, she just dances around it, and doesn't give any real answer." I look down at the small clock hanging on my bag. "Speaking of Briggs, I'm gonna be late for her class if I don't hurry. Thank s for listening, see you later, for rehearsal. Hopefully we can talk to Sam then."

As I walk away, I can't help but ponder Sam's question. What was she getting at?

**Principal Franklin's Office**

...Sam's POV...

I walk into the familiar office of Principal Ted Franklin. Not much has changed in a week, but what do I expect. I'm not really sure why I'm here though. I haven't had a detention since I dumped a bowl of chili on Briggs a couple weeks ago.

"Thank for coming in Samantha." Principal Franklin is sitting behind his desk, as normal, when I come through the door. He motions for me to sit down.

"I haven't seen you in a while, I was wondering how you were doing."

_Why'd you run away,  
Don't you like my style?  
Why don't you come and play  
I guarantee a great big smile  
I come from the imagination  
And I'm here strictly by your invocation  
So what'd say  
Why don't we dance a while_

"So, you're tellin me I got called here, because I haven't gotten in trouble?" I look at this man incredulously. What's going n now?

"Well, Sam. Yes. Usually you are here atleast twice a week, but I haven't talked to you since last Monday, when you dumped that Chili down Ms. Briggs blouse. I'm still not sure why you did that, but that is the past." He gets a look of concern, and continues. "No, I called you here because I want to know about 'now'. Is something on your mind?"_  
I'm the heart of swing  
I'm the twist and shout  
When you gotta sing  
When you gotta let it out  
You call me and I come a-runnin'  
I turn the music on - I bring the fun in  
Now where partying - that's what it's all about_

Gotta give it to the man, he does seem to know when something is up. But, how do I tel him that I may be falling for the guy I have spent that last 4 years dogging on?

"I know that the teen years can be difficult, but I want you to know I know how you feel. Don't think just because I'm old, I'm not 'Hip'." I laugh at his attempt at lingo. But, for some reason I believe him. He really does try to understand the kids here._  
'Cause i know what you feel girl  
I know just what you feel girl  
All these melodies  
They go on too long _

"Sometimes, your heart feels like it could 'jump' out of your chest, and you could just explode, with all the inner turmoil you go through everyday, right?"

_Then that energy  
Starts to come on way too strong  
All those hearts laid open - that must sting  
Plus some customers just start com-busting  
That's the penalty  
When life is but a song_

"But there is no reason to think that the world is going to end. There is always a tomorrow, and as they say, 'it has worries of it's own'. So, what is on your mind?" He folds his hands under his chin and rests them on his desk._  
You brought me down and doomed this town  
So when we blow this scene  
Back we will go to my kingdom below  
And you will be my queen  
'Cause I know what you feel, girl  
_

"Man, Ted. You sure know how to get to the heart of a problem don't you? But I don't think it's gonna work this time." He looks disappointed._  
No you see  
You and me  
Wouldn't be very regal_

_And I make it real, girl  
_

"I appreciate the concern, but I think I'll be okay. It's nothin' to worry about. No legal problems at least." I smirk at the man sitting at the desk, he sighs, in defeat._  
What i mean  
I'm fifteen  
So this "queen" thing's illegal_

_I can bring whole cities to ruin  
And still have time to get a soft shoe in_

_No that's great  
But I'm late  
And I'd hate to delay her  
_

"Well, as long as your not getting in more trouble, I guess I have no reason to bring you in." He smiles. "But, you can't blame a man for worrying. You are always cooking up some new scheme."_  
Somethin's cooking - I'm at the griddle  
I bought Nero his very first fiddle  
_

"Yeah, I may be planning something. But it won't affect the school, and I need to work out the details."_  
She'll get pissed  
If I'm missed  
See my sister's the slayer  
_

"Well, that's something I guess. Really, though, if you ever need anything, you know my door is always open." He stands to escort me out._  
Now were partying  
That's what it's all about _

I don't know if that was a positive experience or not. But it may have been just the push I needed.

I turn back to the Principal, "Thanks, Ted."

"No problem, Samantha. Live Long and Prosper." He gives me some weird hand signal. There may be so much i don't know about this guy.


	8. 8: Standing pt1

**A/N: Sorry I have been so slow about updating, the 'muse' was being difficult.**

…Sam's POV

Sitting in detention, and I can't skip out today, cause Mrs. Briggs isn't here, so Mr. Howard can't go make out with her. Since I didn't bring my homework, I'm just sitting; doodling, and thinking.

Carly and Freddie dated or a short time. Only about a week, after he pushed her out of the path of a runaway taco truck. It'd be funny, if it wasn't so tragic. He was in casts for a few weeks, and Carly dated him.

I told him that she was just in love with what he did, like when I dated 'Noseby' Moseby, after he bought me all the foreign bacon.

I couldn't let either of them hurt themselves by living in a lie, could I? They need me, or they would do all kinds of stupid things, I'm the protector, right?

_You're not ready  
For the world outside  
You keep pretending,  
but you just can't hide  
I know I said that I__'__d  
Be standing by your side  
But I …_

Is that really the reason I did it though. Why shouldn't the nub be happy, and if what if Carly's feelings were real. Am I really that shallow, that I would just stand in the way of their happiness, just to spite the nub?_  
Your path's unbeaten,  
And it's all uphill  
And you can meet it,  
But you never will  
And I__'__m the reason that you're standing still  
But I …_

No. I'm not going to second-guess myself. If they wanna be together, they both deserve the chance to decide, clear-headed. I am Carly's best friend, and I refuse to let her decide her future when she was so smitten by the situation._  
I wish I could say  
The right words  
To lead you through this land  
Wish I could play the father  
And take you by the hand  
Wish I could stay here  
But now I understand  
I__'__m standing in the way_

And, That chizz-head deserves the same chance. He may have thought I was just trying to hurt him, and I'll admit, part of me did like watching the confusion in him play out. But, that wasn't why. I really do care about him, and only I'm allowed to hurt him like that. I couldn't let either of them make a decision when so much wasinvolved._  
The cries around you,  
You don't hear at all  
'Cause you know I__'__m here  
To take that call  
So you just lie there when  
You should be standing tall  
But I _

So, I'm done second-guessing. I did the right thing, and so did he. When he broke it off, it was because he wanted a real relationship. He may be a nub, but he isn't one to take advantage, especially of Carly. I would kill him if I ever thought he would._  
I wish I could  
Lay your arms down  
And let you rest at last  
Wish I could  
Slay your demons  
But now that time has passed  
Wish I could stay here  
Your stalwart, standing fast  
But I'm  
Standing in the way  
I__'__m just standing  
In the way_

But, I won't stand in the way. If they decide that is what they want, I will support both of them.

I just wish I could do so whole-heartedly. I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe there was an ulterior motive to my telling him to break it off with Carly.

**I know this wasn't my best chapter, so far. But, it was better than the first draft. I'm gonna try to update more often, but I'm starting a new job tomorrow, so it may again be a long time.**


End file.
